Time Warp
by Rogue Pirate Gypsy
Summary: Harry get's sent back in time to when the Marauders are in their 6th year. When a very unlikely romance occurs will it change Harry's future drastically, tearing apart his new found family he waited so long to have. SLASH RS HS
1. One Happy Family

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters.**

**A/N: I'm very sorry to say my grammar is terrible. Constructive critism is appreciated but please refrain from criticizing my grammar. On that note, this is a SLASH! Please refrain from flaming about slashes because I am warning you now, this is a SLASH! Save yourself the disgust and just don't read it if you don't like it. R/S H/S**

**Intro: Harry is in the summer before his 6th year, Sirius never died, he is living with Remus in ****Grimmauld's**

**Place, they are lovers. Harry lives with them instead of the Dursely's. This fic is a bit AU, but enjoyable!**

Chapter one:

Harry bounded down he stairs that morning, catching himself as he almost tripped into the kitchen. The site he saw there was a usual one in his new home, one he'd gotten used to over the summer. Remus was frying egg's in a pan, whistling happily as he flipped and scrambled them. A minute later a massive black dog entered the room, carrying the daily prophet in his mouth. The dog whined and Remus turned around, laughing as he took the paper from it.

"Sirius breakfast is almost ready," he said, turning back to his eggs. The whining dog instantly transformed into a pouting human. Sirius Black crossed his arms over his chest and adapted a wounded look.

"Don't I even get any credit? After all the trouble I went to, stealing the paper from the blokes down the road you think you'd be more appreciative."

"Good boy," Remus laughed, transferring his eggs from the pan to a plate. "Now go call Harry, breakfast is ready." Instead of doing that, Sirius wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and started kissing his neck.

"Sirius!" Remus said tingeing a bit pink. "I thought we agreed not to do this openly! Harry might see!"

"Harry has already seen you two do this and plenty more," Harry said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Exactly, Harry is old enough to see two people in love expressing their affection," Sirius grinned, turning Remus around and kissing him full on the mouth. Remus surrendered for barely a second before jerking away, blushing crimson. Harry chuckled and sat down at the table. These two had been the same way all summer. They had apparently became lovers while at Hogwarts sometime in their 6th year, but were torn apart when Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Once Remus found out Sirius was innocent in Harry's 3rd year he made it apparent that his feeling had not changed. The two had been keeping contact through discreet owls while Sirius had been in hiding, but after Sirius fought his cousin Bellatrix in the department of mysteries last year, the world thought he had died. This was the perfect opportunity to move in with Remus and to be with him again once and for all. He had made sure only three people knew he was actually alive: Harry, Remus, and Albus Dumbledore who had agreed that maybe letting the world think he was dead if only for a little bit was the best coarse of action. So they had moved into Sirius' old home at Grimmauld's place in the beginning of the summer, asking Harry to come live with them.

"Besides," Sirius continued with an evil glint in his eyes. "Harry will be getting his own boyfriend soon, and I'm sure he will soon be asking us for advice on certain...techniques to use." Harry coughed, spraying orange juice out of his mouth while Remus glared at Sirius.

"I'm sure that's not proper breakfast discussion Sirius," He reprimanded. "And remember what we discussed? Harry can choose any partner he wants, male or female."

"Aww but boys are so much funner then girls are," Sirius grinned, giving Remus a quick once over. Even after so much time Remus still looked just as appealing to Sirius as he did the first day they met, and Sirius didn't clean up to badly nowadays himself.

"Guys," Harry interrupted, blushing himself. "I'm...not sure which I prefer yet."

"Well do let us know when you find out," Sirius winked. "And _how_ you find out as well. In fact, if you're interested, I once was given a wonderful birthday gift in our 6th year from your father right after I started dating Moony that I'm sure he would want passed down to you. It was a book that demonstrated the most erotic sexual positions. I remember our favorite being the-"

"That is enough Sirius!" Remus said loudly, shoving a forkful of eggs into Sirius' mouth to shut him up. Sirius leaned over to give Remus an egg-filled kiss and Harry left them to it.

"They're like newly weds," he chuckled to himself. He knew this was a wonderful time in Sirius and Remus' life; they were finally able to be together once again like they were in Hogwarts. And although it was technically impossible for them to get married since for all intensive purposes Sirius was dead, Harry knew they were just as good as married, and he was just as good as their son. All Harry ever dreamed of was becoming a reality, he had a family. Harry made his way up to Sirius and Remus' room. He had recently found a box full of interesting possessions from Remus' past in his closet and there was a certain small shoe box marked 'DO NOT OPEN!' he was keen at having a look at. After a few moments of searching, Harry found the box. His inherited disregard for rules kicking in, Harry opened the shoe box. Lying on top of several objects there was a piece of parchment with writing on it.

_Dear Reader,_

_Congratulations, hat's off to you. You have found the box of botched spells. The objects in this box have had spells casted on them incorrectly at one time or another by the hopefully by now famous Marauders, (most of the mistakes were made by wormtail.) Knowing the value of our mistakes and the fact that Moony is a pack rat-_

**_Isn't Wormtail really the rat?_**

****

_Get out of my letter Padfoot! As I was saying, we have decided to keep some of the side effects of our messed up spells for...prosperity purposes. I advise you, dear reader not to touch any of the objects, it may be the very last thing you touch._

_Yours Truly,_

_J. Potter._

Harry reread the letter twice. His father's handwriting, his father actually sat down and wrote this one day. Still marveling, Harry put down the parchment which immediately burst into flames.

"Argh!" Hary yelled, jumping away from the quickly dieing flames. After waiting for the remaining flames to burn out, Harry peered cautiously inside the box. One of the first things he saw was a bouncy ball. A bouncy ball? What could be so dangerous about a bouncy ball? Harry picked up the ball and casually tossed it into the air. The moment it left Harry's hand the ball started zooming around the wall, bouncing off walls, ceilings, floors. Crashing into lamps, breaking picture frames. With each bounce, the ball seemed to be gathering more force until finally it started indenting the walls.

"Immobilize!" Harry shouted, freezing the ball in mid air. Carefully, he picked it up and placed it gently back into the box.

"Harry?" a voice called up the stairs. "Harry are you OK?"

"Fine!" Harry shouted back. "I just...tripped!" Harry glanced cautiously at the other objects until finally his eyes rested on a picture of Sirius and Remus. Sirius was smiling cheekily, one arm wrapped tight around Remus' waist, preventing him from hiding behind Sirius. Remus settled for burying his face in Sirius' face instead.

"You never did like having your picture taken Remus," Harry grinned, unthinkingly picking up the picture.

The last thing he saw was a flash of white light.

**Hogwarts****, during the Marauder's 6th year:**

Sirius entered the common room late that night to find Remus the only one still awake, reading in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello Moony," Sirius said, sitting down beside his friend. "Having a good read? Now there's something you haven't done in a while." Remus looked up from his book, giving Sirius an annoyed look.

"Well it was a good read before you showed up and spoiled it Padfoot," the two boys glared at each other for a moment before splitting into identical grins.

"I love our little heart-to-hearts Moony," Sirius joked.

"How was your date with Jaki Siri?" Remus asked, his spirits rising a little at the look of annoyance that crossed his good friends face.

"It was fine," Sirius answered, a look of disgust crossing his features. "But that's all it was, _fine_. No fireworks, not heart stopping moments, not even any heat. Just a perfectly_ fine _date with a perfectly _fine_ girl, where's the excitement in that?"

"Maybe you need to try something different Padfoot," Remus suggested mildly, hoping he was the only one who noticed the tremor in his voice. Apparently he was.

"Like what Rem?"

"Well, maybe you need something you haven't tried before," Remus took in a shaky breath, going for the plunge. "Maybe you should try a different sexual orientation; you may find it might what you've been looking for, since girls have been making you so unhappy lately." There was a stunned silence before Sirius burst out laughing.

"Me? Date a guy? Remus just because you're gay doesn't mean the rest of all are." His laughter continued for a minute before stopping abruptly when seeing the look of discomfort and shame on his fellow marauder's face.

"I'm sorry Remus, I didn't mean it like that. In fact," Sirius lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've been thinking about that possibility a lot recently. It's just that...I'm Sirius black, the known ladies man. How could I possibly switch to boys? I have a reputation. I try to remind myself of that when I find myself staring at the guys in the showers after Quidditch practice." Remus met Sirius' gaze. He dared to hope, maybe, just maybe if he was the luckiest boy earth and the planets were in some strange solar alignment, Sirius might just learn to love him the way he loved Sirius.

"Well you don't have to just stick to guys Sirius," Remus started slowly, choosing his words carefully. "There's no definite line between gay and straight no rules you have to follow. You can like girls and guys, try a little of each until you see which you prefer.

"Maybe," Sirius conceded. "But where am I supposed to find a guy willing to give me a try? I mean, perfect guys don't just appear out of no where."

The last thing they saw was a flash of white light.

**A/N Good?**** Maybe? No? Ok fine...TBC maybe, if you all want me to.**


	2. Not convinced

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Shout outs:**

**Future Movie Maker: I'm glad you liked it; I hope you find this chap just as good! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Crissy**** Potter: Thanks for reading it! I'll try to update more frequently**

**Rhiannan**** Star: I'm glad you liked the story so much! Is there really a lot of this type of fic out there? Damn I thought I was being original… of course someone is going to get hurt, I'm a drama queen! Hmm, Sirius/Remus/Harry, and interesting possibility…keep reading!**

**T: I'll try to complete this, I'm known for never finishing my fics but I'm really going to attempt!**

**The Charmed One: I know! I like my ending much much better then the real one. Sirius and Remus do belong together but unfortunately I did mean Harry/Sirius by H/S cuz Snape with anyone if just wrong in my mind….hmm…Harry/Snape…hmm…nah…maybe…**

**MadamBlack****: That's pressure…I hope the rest of the fic meets your needs!**

**Don'tRunWithScissors****: Aww! That's so nice! Thankyou!**

**Clodia****: Thank you for the spelling corrections, I made them and hope I won't be so stupid next time lol. I hope you keep reading.**

**O-Sophie-O: Wow…..that's not much for me to go on! Was that a good wow or a bad wow?**

**_Ok, I'm stupid and I always pick a reviewer for the chapter, Chapter one's honored reviewer is: Rhiannan Star! Congrats Rhiannan Star, you get a muffin. There will be a new reviewer who gets special mention each chapter._**

**Chapter two:**

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes to the sight of the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't tell me I fell asleep studying again…." He moaned to himself. It took him a moment before he realized that it was still summer and he shouldn't be in Hogwarts yet for at least another two weeks.

"What the hell was that?" Harry looked over and saw and attractive young boy around his age rubbing his eyes warily. The boy looked over at Harry, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"James?"

"That's not James," the second boy on the floor said. He had sandy brown ringlets and inquisitive light brown eyes. "That boy has green eye and glasses." Harry stared at the two; there was something familiar about them…

"Oh my god," Harry said suddenly, "Remus? Sirius? No way…"

"Do we know you?" Sirius asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes, well no…it's complicated," Harry stammered, looking around him wildly. "This _is _Hogwarts right?"

"Where did you come from?" Remus demanded. Harry didn't answer, he just stood up and walked around the room, touching things, making sure it was all truly there. He stopped when he came to a huge wooden table in the corner of the room.

"This table, Fred and George carved their names into the side of it, but it's not there," Sirius and Remus exchanged blank looks.

"Who?" Remus asked. Sirius whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry's throat.

"Tell us who you are and where you came from," he demanded. Harry stuttered, shocked at this treatment from Sirius. "Quickly!"

"I'm H..Harry Potter," Harry said, his hand gripping his own wand which, thankfully he always kept nearby.

"Potter?" Remus repeated, exchanging glances with Sirius.

"James," Sirius called, "You better get down here! JAMES!" After a moment a sleepy James descended into the common room.

"What?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you know this guy James?" Sirius asked, indicating to Harry.

"Well he does look awfully familiar," James said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "But I don't think so."

"He says his last name is potter," Remus added, "Maybe he's your cousin or something."

"I don't think so, hey kid are you ok?" The three Marauders turned to look at Harry who was staring at James in awe, tears running down his face unbeknownst to himself.

"D…dad?" Harry whispered, taking a step forward. The marauders exchanged glances and gave Harry weird looks.

"What did you just call me?" James asked

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry exclaimed, hugging them tightly.

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius demanded, jumping away.

"Sirius! Remus! Dad!" Harry exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. "Oh my god you're all so young!"

"Who are you?" James demanded.

"I'm your son," Harry whispered. The three marauders were silent for a minute before Sirius and James started cracking up.

"Yah sure," James laughed, "Who set you up to this, was it Lily? No, not her style, Snape maybe? Or Lucious? I've got to give them credit; you do look a lot like me, except for the eyes and the glasses of course.

"I've got my mother's eyes, Lily Evans." Sirius started laughing even harder.

"Sure, like Lily would never marry James let alone have sex with him!" Sirius gasped, "But hey, thanks for the laugh, now what's your real name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry insisted. "My mother really is Lily Evans and James really is my dad!" Sirius and James laughed again but Remus looked thoughtful.

"If you really are James' son then what are you doing here, you don't belong here," he asked, causing Sirius and James to stop laughing.

"You're not saying you actually believe this story are ya Moony?" Sirius asked.

"No!" Remus answered quickly

"I don't belong here," Harry admitted. "I don't know, I was up stairs in Remus' room looking over some of his old stuff and I found a photograph of this time period and I touched it and this huge flash of white light came and before I knew it I was here."

"A sketchy story," Sirius concluded. "If you are James' son, why did you say you were in Remus' room?"

"I uhh, it's complicated," Harry concluded. "I'm…staying with Remus and Sirius for a while." Remus looked up at this.

"Sirius and I live together?" He asked anxiously.

"Don't tell me you believe this cock and bull story!" Sirius rounded on him.

"Sirius, he looks exactly like James!" Remus responded, taking a step towards Harry, "Besides, weirder stuff has happened."

"I refuse to believe that my son from the future has come back to haunt me," James said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not here to haunt you!" Harry insisted. "I don't know why I'm here; please you have to believe me!"

"Prove it," Sirius growled, "Prove you're from the future. You live with Remus and me apparently, and James is your father, what is something about us no one else would know?"

"I uhh well…." Harry paused for a moment "Well, you guys are the marauders, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony…"

"Everyone has heard us call each other that!" Sirius said, "Keep going."

"You have the Marauders map!" The three Marauders paused and glanced at each other.

"Not good enough," James concluded.

"You have an invisibility cloak that you leave to me after…you have an invisibility cloak!" Harry said.

"He's got you there James," Remus said quietly.

"There are ways he could know that," Sirius scoffed.

"Remus is a werewolf," The three Marauders stood still, shocked.

"Keep your voice down!" Sirius hissed, putting an arm around a Remus' shoulders who was standing there shock white.

"How do you know that?" He whispered.

"I told you, I know all of you! Of course you're older and Sirius your hair reaches half way down your back!" Sirius touched his shoulder-length black hair thoughtfully.

"Remus, you used to be a defense against dark arts teacher!"

"And I married Lily?" James asked eagerly.

"Yes," Harry said, almost sadly, "You married Lily."

"Are we saying we believe him?" Sirius asked.

"Well, he does look an awful lot like James, and he does have Lily's eyes." Remus pointed out.

"Plus, he knew all those things about us," James added.

"Fine," Sirius agreed grudgingly, "Although I am not altogether satisfied with your explanation." Harry smiled at them gratefully. James took a step foreward and gave an awkward cough.

"Well…son," he started, "I uhh suppose you are a spitting image of me…so what year at Hogwarts are you in?"

"When I left it was summer, but I'll be starting my 6th year soon," Harry answered.

"Same as us," Sirius observed. There was an awkward silence until Remus finally spoke.

"I suppose we should get to bed, we can figure this all out in the morning." The rest agreed but they were soon faced with another dilemma.

"Where should he sleep?" James asked. "There are only four beds in our room."

"I suppose we'll have to double up," Remus suggested, secretly hoping he and Sirius will end up sharing.

"Well I'm not sharing my bed with Harry; if he really is my son wouldn't that be like incest or something?" James asked, making a face.

"That's only if you two get involved you twit," Sirius answered, smacking James up side the head.

"Maybe we should bunk up since we all know each other a lot better then we know Harry," Remus suggested mildly.

"And let him get his own bed? No way!" Sirius protested.

"Not Moony and Harry either, all I need now is Moony and my son to get in a snogging session," James laughed, giving Remus a friendly slap on the back.

"I guess that leaves me and Harry," Sirius said. Remus frowned, James shrugged and Harry looked between Sirius and Remus, confused. While they were going up to the dorm Remus caught Sirius' arm.

"Siri, about what we were talking about before-

"Not now Moony, we'll discuss it in the morning." Sirius answered, turning away and following the rest upstairs. Remus nodded, grateful Sirius didn't notice his hurt expression. The four got into bed bidding each other goodnight. Harry found it very comforting falling asleep next to someone he knew. Sirius found sleeping with Harry comforting as well, although he didn't know why. Sirius stayed up for a long time, thinking and listening to the inhale/exhale of Harry's breathing.

**Ok? Sorry not a lot of action in this chap, much snogging in the future with reviews!**


	3. Little accidents

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone from Harry Potter, I probably don't even own this plot since apparently it's been done before tear I really thought I was being original…**

**A/N: Whoaaa, sorry for the long wait, I was away for the summer with no comp in hand, we'll now see who the loyal reviewers are lol, ok reviewer responses for chap 2:**

**Punk Rock Prom Queen: Why thank you! I really didn't think this story was that good!**

**ME: Wait no longer, I'm updating!**

**Darksider-4-ever: I'm glad you like it so much, thank you for reviewing!**

**Jessica: Don't be embarrassed, the snoggings the best part! lol jk, well actually it is but you know what I mean, **

**Thanks for the review!**

**Lil'hp**** fan124: Yes there is snogging to come…yay snogging!**

**Black Lightning Ranger: Slow your roll tootsie! I'm updating I'm updating! Lol, thanks for the review**

**Hazelwolf111: Umm there will be no incest that I am aware of…and umm Harry/Snape is seriously grossing me out, that's not happening, sorry to spoil it. Just keep reading, surprises will happen, who knows who will eventually end up together…I'm not sure even I know…lol**

**Sirius' sheelah: CAPS LOCK IS FUN! Ok…sorry. Lol I'm writing you slave driver! Lol thank you so much.**

**LilJbq****: Thank you for your review! I hope I update sooner next time then I did this time!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer: Interesting name, I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review!**

**xMoonxNxStarx****: Nikki I want your name u loser lol, see! I'm updating! And who knows if you even know the twist cuz I haven't updated in so long that I forgot the twist and had to think of a new one! So Ha! YOU KNOW NOTHING! Lol See you in school…**

**_And the Reviewer of the chapter is Asks Gryffindor Drummer for a drum roll Sirius' Sheelah!_**

**__**

**_Thank you so much for calling me a brilliant writer Sirius'Sheelah, and for adding me to your favorites, you get a banana…yay for you!_**

**__**

**And now, on with the chap!**

Harry awoke to an empty dorm room.

"Whoa, what a weird dream," he muttered, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and**__**groggily making his way to the bathroom. "Ron? I'm coming in mate; I need to brush my teeth!"

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Sirius screamed as Harry entered the bathroom right as he was coming out of the shower.

"Argh!" Harry yelled, flinging himself backwards but slipping on the wet floor and falling onto his back.

"Do people not knock in the future!" Sirius yelled, desperately groping for a towel.

"I …well…we…for god sakes cover yourself up!" Harry cried

"Stop looking!" Sirius shot back, finally finding a towel and wrapping it tightly around his waist.

"I'm sorry! I…I…" Harry scrambled to get up but only succeeded in slipping a second time.

"Oh jeeze," Sirius muttered as he bent over and offered Harry a hand. "Look, you ok?"

"I'm fine," Harry muttered, his cheeks growing red as he tried to avoid looking Sirius in the eyes. Sirius sighed and looked around.

"The others already went down to breakfast, just go inside and wait for me; I'll be in in a minute." Harry mumbled something and quickly went back into the dorm room. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he had always wondered if Sirius was as big as he boasted and know he knew for sure…he was **HUGE**. Still, he never expected nor wanted an up close view of the prize itself.

"So, Mr. _Potter_, one day with me and I already have you on the flat of your back, I mean I knew I was good but not _that_ good." Sirius grinned, emerging from the bathroom fully clothed, his hair still damp from his shower.

"Stuff it Sirius," Harry muttered, blushing more feverishly then ever.

"So," Sirius said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Take 'em off."

"Take what off?" Harry asked, confused.

"Your pants, take off your pants," Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "The boxers to, take those off to. Unless you're a tightie whitie man, then take off _those_."

"What for!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and backing away towards the door.

"So I can suck you dry, big boy," Sirius said sarcastically. "Because you saw my length, now I get to see yours, strictly just to compare, it's like the unwritten code of guys, you see one, you see both."

"Yah right I'm showing you my cock you wanker!" Harry said, reaching for the door.

"Show it to me," Sirius said, standing up. "Or I'll show it to myself." Harry had just enough time to raise one eyebrow before Sirius dove on him, wrestling him to the ground.

"You're out of your mind!" Harry exclaimed, wrestling him onto his back and trying desperately trying to stand up to get away.

"I'm not that easy!" Sirius said, making a dive for Harry's ankles, and tackling him back to the ground.

"Well since I've only been here a day and I've already seen you naked I'd say you were _that easy_," Harry retorted, happy to be able to joke around with Sirius for a moment like they used to instead of Sirius distrusting him and being distant like the night before, Sirius always did act as if he were still in 6th year anyway, even the wrestling wasn't anything new to Harry except now Harry may win every once in a while.

"What are you two doing?" Harry and Sirius looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway, his eyes locked on their tangled bodies.

"Wrestling," Sirius said, getting up quickly. "It's a long story."

"Well I'm glad to see you've been making our guest Remus replied carefully, a tiny scowl set upon his lips. "We need you two down at breakfast though; James made the mistake of trying to tell Lily about what's going on."

"He didn't," Sirius groaned. "I swear that man is so _thickheaded_ sometimes. Lily's obviously going to think this is just another ploy to her in her pants…err…I mean win her heart." Remus shot him a disapproving look while Harry's eyes widened.

"My mum?" Harry whispered. "Well what are we waiting for!" Harry jumped up and ran for the door, but Remus none to gently shoved him back. "Hey! What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Do you really think it's a good idea if Lily sees you right now?" Remus asked, his voice laced with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well the cat's already out of the bag apparently Rem," Sirius reasoned. "Maybe we should show Lily Harry to help convince her."

"Don't you think we should go talk to her f_irst?_" Remus suggested. Sirius sighed and raked a hand through his shoulder-length black hair.

"I suppose you'd know what was best Moony," Sirius conceded. Remus smiled and started ushering him out the door.

"Wait, Harry!" Sirius said, turning around. "Just stay up here, we'll be back for you in a little bit," he paused for a moment. "Harry, is my hair really halfway down my back in the future?" Harry smiled and nodded. Sirius looked to be considering this.

"I'd still look good," he decided. He paused for another moment. "Am I married?"

"Errm, sort of," Harry said, raking a hand uncomfortably through his unruly brown hair.

"Really!" Sirius exclaimed. "Who is she?"

"Sirius let's go!" Remus said, pushing Sirius out of the room.

"Remus!" Sirius said, annoyed. "Really, that was very rude; I wanted to know who the lucky girl is!"

"Who says it's even a girl," Remus huffed under his breath. "Sirius I think you were right with your first impression of Harry, we don't know if we can trust him!"

"I admit I was skeptical last night Rem, but he seems harmless, cute to." Sirius added as an after thought.

"What!" Remus rounded on Sirius, his eyes widened.

"Well I said last night I've taken an interest with boys lately," Sirius mumbled, embarrassed to even say the words aloud.

"You like him!" Remus almost screamed. "You've only known him for a day!"

"I didn't say I liked him!" Sirius said defensively. "I just said he was cute! What's with you anyway? You're acting like a jealous boyfriend!" Remus blushed crimson and ducked his head.

"Nothing, I just don't think it would be appropriate for you to shag James's son." He mumbled.

"I'm not planning on shagging anyone today," Sirius assured him. "…Why, you don't think he'd like me?" Remus rolled his eyes at him and stalked off towards the great hall. He swore under his breathe at Harry Potter, son of his best friend or not, no one came between him and his heart.

**A/N: Ok that was a pretty weird chap I know, I was in a pretty weird mood lol. I know there was no actual snogging in this chap, but there will be very very soon! Review! Also, ideas are welcome, I'm kinda running out.**


	4. Discoveries

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**A/N Hey! Sorry for the wait, I really need to learn to update sooner. Ok, btw ideas? Please? This story seems to be running dry fast. I know how it is going to end but I need some more angst in the middle. Reviewers:**

**xMoonxNxStarx: lol all my fics are shocking in some way lol. Yes I am finally updating yay for me lol**

**The Gryffindor Drummer: Well I guess that would explain your name. I wish I could drum…..but I digress, thanks for the review! You are turning out to be a very loyal reviewer, keep it up!**

**Lil'hp** **fan124: woohoo! Plushies! Thankies sooo much!**

**Clodia: Psh, no one can give Remus hugs or kisses except me, Sirius, or James lol. I didn't have that many typos? Hmm that's a one time thing I assure you lol.**

**Evil-plot-bunny: it _could_ be really good? Psh now I'm insulted…jk. I hope it turns out as good as you expect it could be.**

**Punk Rock Prom Queen: I know I know, I have a habit of short chapters, but with maybe some more ideas it could be longer! I'll try my best though, btw, isn't your name from a song?**

**xxStarDreamerxx: x x x I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! BTW, what's with all the 'x', oh well, I can't say I blame ya, X is a cool letter! x x x **

**Gingersnap: You're sweet, thanks for the review!**

**Red Roses2: I love roses! Sorry…anyway, yeah he's kinda weird but so am I and authors always tend to throw a little bit of themselves into their work. Ok, all good pairings except for Harry/Snape shudders that's so wrong…lol**

**Hittocerebattosai: Yeah, I had to refer to the site like 3 times to spell your name the right way, what does it mean? Thank you for the review!**

**ThePrincessOfDarkness: Yeah, it was kinda weird, but who wants to be normal anyway? It's vastly overrated. Aww, at least someone thinks I'm funny, thanks for taking the time to review!**

_**And the reviewer of the chapter award goes to (Gryffindors drummer you know what to do!) Hittocerebattosai! So you're evil plotting did get you somewhere! Thanks for the support, you will revcieve a lovely fruit basket in 8-10 months.**_

**On with the Chap!**

"Lily, sweetie please," James begged as he reached out to touch Lily Evan's arm to try and calm her.

"Don't touch me James Potter!" Lily shrieked. "Whatever mental disease you have could be catching."

"Lily, I am not making this up, I swear! Do you really think so little of me that you think I would stoop to something this low?"

"Yes!" Lily insisted, getting up from the table in the great hall to leave.

"Whoa, slow your roll there Lils, James isn't making this up." Sirius said, catching the fiery redhead and helping her back down.

"And I'm supposed to believe you, Sirius Black? You're just as bad as he is!"

"Whoa now, that's a serious accusation Miss Evans, besides," Sirius gave James a quick once over. "My hair can't possibly be as bad as that."

"Hey!" James said, running a hand through his 'windblown' hair. Lily groaned and turned to Remus who was oddly quiet.

"Remus please, if this is a joke it's gone on long enough." Remus took a deep breath and settled his face into what he hoped was a calm composure.

"There is a boy around our age upstairs in our dorm who does claim he is your son," He began slowly.

"Claims he is? Remus he looks just like me! Except he has your eyes Lily, your exact eyes!" James said, turning back to Lily earnestly.

"What is this?" Lily demanded. 'Did you grow tired of picking on Severus? Need a new target do you?"

"It's true Lily!" James declared, jumping up from the table. "I'll show you! Come meet him!"

"What!" Sirius and Remus both said at the same time.

"Fine I will," Lily declared. "After all, he is my son to." She added sarcastically.

(Scene Break)

Back up in the dorm, Harry was pacing restlessly. He was bored out of his mind and worried as well. Although this was not the most dangerous thing he has ever faced, not by a long shot, it did concern him the most. What if he never found a way back into his own time period? What if his being here changed the course of the future altogether? Just when his life was starting to fall into place! Then there was that moment with Sirius. That one moment wrestling with him…wow. Wrestling with the 16 year old Sirius was nothing like wrestling with the 40 year old one. (A/N 40? I say 40) This Sirius…well he was a lot nimbler to say the least. Everything about him seemed enhanced. The well defined muscles on his chest, the silky black locks, and his butt was tighter then it had been in years. Plus, he looked so much more happy and youthful without those black circles and gaunt features Azkaban has awarded him with. Still, the sarcastic wit and raunchy humor that had made him Harry's favorite person to spend time with above everyone else was still very much the same. Why, if Harry was actually from this time period he might even-

"Harry?" A nervous voice interrupted his thoughts. Harry looked up to see his father enter, followed closely by Remus, Sirius, and…his mum.

"Mum," he whispered hoarsely.

"Well…you certainly look the part." Lily said, a bit coldly. "What did they pay you to go along with this charade?"

"This isn't a charade Mum; I really am your son." Harry said desperately. "I know things about you, you're from a muggle family, you have a sister whose name is Petunia and she looks like a horse!" Lily widened her eyes in shock but quickly covered her mouth to control her laughter.

"Well anyone could know these things about me, although I am a bit appalled that you marauders sunk so low this time. That also wasn't a very nice thing to say about my sister; yes it was quite rude indeed." Lily's body shook with silent laughter, but she tried to put on a stern face all the same.

"One time, when you were 14, you stole a pair of your sister's best red knickers, and then you accidentally ripped them. She still has never forgiven you for that." Lily's face drained until she was pale as well, nearly headless Nick.

"How did you know that?" She whispered. "I never told anyone, she was so angry with me, I was scared to death."

"Because I'm your son," Harry whispered. "Besides, stranger stuff has happened." Lily's eyes glistened with tears as she reached out and hugged Harry.

"Oh Mum," he whispered into her hair.

"So we automatically trust him now?" Remus asked, trying hard to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"What?" James asked, looking confused. "Remus, weren't you the one telling us that maybe we should trust Harry just last night?" Remus glanced over James' shoulder to where Sirius was watching Harry thoughtfully, or rather, Harry's backside.

"Right," Remus said thickly. "Of course I was, would you all excuse me for a moment?" Remus darted from the room quickly. Lily gave his retreating form a look of concern and quickly followed. James, of course, instantly followed Lily, leaving just Harry and Sirius in the room.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked, getting ready to follow.

"He just doesn't trust you," Sirius said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Perhaps it's best if you do not follow."

"I don't know what to say to make him trust me; it's very weird, he seemed alright with me last night."

Sirius came and sat down next to Harry on the bed.

"I can't exactly say I blame him, we don't really know you, after all, you could be…_dangerous_." Something in the intense tone Sirius used made Harry look up. His blue eyes seemed to darken with a smoldering heat.

"Erm…Sirius?" Harry said, squirming away a bit.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Sirius asked innocently, moving foreword a bit.

"No, of course not," Harry answered, moving away even more.

"Am I making you…uncomfortable?" Sirius whispered into his ear, the hot breath tickling his senses.

"Uncomfortable?" Harry meant to sound nonchalant, but the word came out more as a squeak. "W..why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Well, for one thing, you are trembling."

"TTTTrembling? Heh, I am not trembling." Harry answered, all too aware of his quivering body.

"Oh," Sirius said softly, trailing a finger down the side of Harry's cheek, pushing a hair away from his face. "My mistake."

"Sirius I think I'd better-

"Let me see you without your glasses on," Sirius said suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked, quite confused. Without waiting for a reply, Sirius gently removed his glasses. Harry's eyes were glazed over, but with what Sirius did not know.

"Can you see me?" Sirius whispered.

"Barely."

"Good." Sirius bent down and placed an earth shattering kiss right on Harry's lips. The two soft pairs of lips seemed to melt into each other, as if they had always been that way and always would be. Harry let out a soft sigh and Sirius took that as his cue to take his first taste of the boy. The feeling of Sirius' tongue, although as delightful as it may have been, seemed to wake Harry out of his dream. He stood up, breaking the kiss.

"Wow, maybe Remus is on to something here." Sirius breathed.

"What was that?" Harry demanded.

"It's called a kiss," Sirius said smoothly.

"Yeah well…why did you do that!"

"I think you are cute, and judging by the way you responded, the feeling is mutual. In my opinion we have a win win situation here. You will be going back to your time soon enough, so why not make the most of the time we have together. Fun without the messy relationship ties. Besides, we share a bed." Sirius winked.

"You're my godfather!" Harry protested.

"Not yet I'm not," Sirius stood as well, planting a firm kiss on the stunned boy's lips. "Just think about it Harry." With those parting words and a smack on the arse, Sirius departed from the room.

There were many things to consider here for Harry; after all, this was Sirius we're talking about. His godfather, Remus' lover! Who knew what would change in his time because of that one kiss. Yet, at that moment, Harry's mind had gone completely blank, except for a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

**REVIEW!**


	5. The perfect date Part 1

**Disclaimer- I own no one, blah blah blah so if you didn't sue, that would be just peachy**

**A/N: Aww so you people actually like this fic? I really thought no one would like it…well now I feel special….**

**Shout outs:**

**Siggy19: lol I know right, damn the future, just shag now! Thank you so much for the review**

**LoonyLuna9: aww well don't cry hun, I'm updating I'm updating! Thank you so much, and believe me hun, SBHP fics get waaay much hotter then this, mine is a mockery compared to some of the ones out there, but I'm glad I'm getting you into it!**

**Little Elflet: Hmm is interesting good or bad? Yeah I know, origionally Remus was supposed to trust him first, but Remus seems to be playing the jealous boyfriend in this fic shrugs the characters seem to take on a life of their own sometimes….I wonder if that's normal….**

**Siriusismine: There's more there's more don't worry, no need to sic Voldemort on me now lol thanks for the review!**

hittocerebattosai: **Cute? Hmm I was going for the more intense look in that last chap but cutes also good! ****J** **Thanks for the review!**

**Evil-Plot-Bunny: lol glad to know it's officially good. OMG! Harry getting a tattoo! Hmm, I think I may have just had a mini orgasm there…yeah I deff did…**

**ThyPrincessOfDarkness: Hehe…man candy… I know exactly what you mean mate, I go all skitzo allll the time, it's so wrong but it just feel so right! We're all mad here, you fit right in**

**xxStarDreamerxx: No….no Sirius deff has blue eyes. I will fight to the death on that, as for the approx. Ages of Lily and James when they had Harry I'll take your word for it cuz I have no idea lol thanks for the info!**

**LoveroftheTwins326: Ok your name is my hero, you can have George and I'll have Fred…wicked thoughts anyway… yeah I thought the arse part was a good touch, keep reading mate! **

**Black Sheep: Hmm a straight Remus licks lips oh everyone in this book turns me on lol, I see what you mean with the more mannish Harry, I think he may develop into that, he is just a little shocked at the moment. If it makes sense, even is a guy on guy relationship, I still tend to make one act as "The man" if that makes sense…if not then I'm just insane…**

**Clodia: Yes, inbetween is always a nice place to be lol, thanks for the review babe**

**Lil'hp** **fan124: Yay! They kissed! Wo0t! Thanks for the review!**

**Anon: oooh seduction is so sweet, there will deff be more of that to come**

**The Gryffindor Drummer: lol I know the knickers thing was so completely random Thanks for the review hun, btw, since you reviewed like every chap I read ur** **bio (I hope that doesn't sound Stalkerish) and Fred/George AKA Twincest rocks, so does the used and JRR Tolken**

_**Ok Reviewer of the chapter is…….Evil-Plot-Bunny because she actually helped me out and gave me ideas, yay for you!You will receive a roll of duct-tape (The answer to life and the universe) in 3-5 business days.**_

**QUESTION PLEASE READ: Does anyone actually read their shoutouts and/or my author's notes? Cuz all those took me about a ½ hour (I'm easily distracted) and I could get this story taken off for having them, but if people actually read them then it's well worth it, but if this is all just useless typing please let me know**

**Chap!**

"Remus!" Lily called, grabbing her friend by the arm a ways away from their dorm. "Remus, wait please!"

Remus stopped and faced his longtime friend, the brim of his eyes turning red.

"What?" he choked out "What do you want from me Lily?"

Lily widened her eyes in surprise at the harsh tone. She brought her hand up to stroke the side of Remus' face.

"You told him didn't you? Oh sweetie I'm so-

"No!" Remus said quickly, looking around anxiously. "No, I haven't told him anything, I haven't had a chance. Not since your 'son' showed up."

"Remus, what does Harry have to do with-

"Remus!" Sirius shouted, running down the hallway. "Remus! Oh Remus you were right, you were….excuse me Lils, can I talk to Remus alone for a second?" Lily narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Why Sirius Black, anything you have to say to Remus you can say in front of me. I am just as much apart of this as any of you are."

"Lils go take you and your pretty little arse for a walk and torment my best friend for a while will you? I really need to talk to Remus and it has nothing to do with your precious little offspring so please take a long stroll off a short diving board won't ya babe?" Lily gaped at him for the longest time before her face turned bright red and she stormed off.

"Sirius!" Remus said once Lily had gone. "How can you say that to her? Lily's our friend!"

"Whatever she'll get over it, that's the way our relationship is me and Lils. It's a very loving rivalry. Besides, that vixens been torturing James for years, why shouldn't I be a little bitter?" Remus rolled his eyes but tried a tentative smile. Finally now maybe he and Sirius could talk without mentioning Harry.

"Whatever you say Sirius, now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sirius grinned.

"You were right moony, so right! You're like a genius or something!" Remus smiled.

"That's always nice to hear," he laughed. "But help me out here a little Siri, why am I such a genius?"

Sirius grinned and leaned in closer to Remus. "We kissed." He whispered, grinning madly.

"Who kissed?" Remus asked, confused.

"We did!" Sirius exclaimed "Harry and I! You are so right Remus, all I needed to get the spring back in my board was a little variety."

That was when the world died.

Truly it did. Time slowed and stopped. Oceans overflowed and mountains crumbled. Volcanoes exploded replacing all the air in the world with ash. The very fabric of reality shattered into little shards to small and sharp to put back together again.

At least….this is what it seemed like to Remus.

"You what!" He exclaimed, groping the wall for anything to hold on to too keep from collapsing. "Sirius! That's James' son! You're his godfather! That's like incest!"

"Remus!" Sirius laughed. "Technically, Lily and James haven't even conceived him yet, and it's not incest cuz I'm not related to him. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Sirius this is totally impractical. This isn't just any random guy! This is James' _son_! How can you even think of being so stupid?"

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms angrily. "Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Lupin, but wasn't it you who suggested I try out guys for a little bit anyway? Well I did, and I liked it Remus, I haven't felt this kind of excitement and heat in…..well in a long time."

"Sirius this is nonsense, go for someone else!" '_Go for me, take me, love me!'_ Remus thought desperately.

"You can't tell me who to love Remus!" Sirius shouted. "Ugh this is stupid I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?" Remus asked, on the verge of tears.

"Well Harry isn't going to come easy. I'm going to put on my best pair of leather pants and maybe some eyeliner or whatever it is you gay guys wear to attract each other." With that Sirius huffed away.

(Scene Break)

Harry had no idea what to do. After Sirius had left he paced for a while, but that didn't work. He took an ice cold shower, but that didn't work. He had thought of nothing but that kiss for hours! He lay here now, in nothing but a pair of jeans on his father's bed, trying to delude himself into thinking he wasn't thinking about that kiss. He needed to talk to someone, he needed to tell someone, he needed a friend. He could write to Sirius! He could go get Hedwig and…wait. For a moment Harry had forgotten exactly where he was. Of course he couldn't write to Sirius, Sirius was the one who was plaguing his mind. He couldn't contact Remus, he already didn't seem to trust him. Ron or Hermione were obviously out, they weren't even born yet! All of his friends were out of the option, but he couldn't just keep everything pent up inside…

"Oh um hey Harry," James said as he came into the room. "Have you been up here all this time? Sorry bout that mate, we just aren't sure what to do with you yet."

"It's alright Dad," Harry answered.

"Um Harry, would you mind not really calling me that?" James asked embarrassedly "It's just that I'm not really used to it, and when we finally let you out of the room you can't go around calling me and Lily your Mum and Dad, may rouse suspicion."

"Sure Dad….umm James, besides, I'm not really used to the whole Dad thing either." He muttered.

"What's that?" James asked absently.

"Oh…nothing," Harry answered quickly. "So…where's Sirius?"

"Oh he's shut himself up in a bathroom somewhere getting all ready for some date he's got tonight, if you know Sirius you know how vain he is."

"Yeah," Harry laughed to himself. You should see him when he's older. He's always 'putting on his face' and using anti-wrinkle charms, and he's not even really that old yet.

"Oh please," James rolled his eyes "He uses anti-wrinkle charms _now_." The two boys laughed before lapsing into a comfortable silence.

"So…" Harry said after a moment. "Sirius has got a date tonight?"

"Yup, He's going all out for it too, apparently he really wants to impress this chit. He's set it all up in the great hall and everything." James shrugged, picking up his broom. "Well, I'm going to shoot the hoops for a while, I suppose I'll see you later Harry." With that James left.

So Sirius had a date. Of course Sirius had a date, he was Sirius black after all. Harry knew this shouldn't be bothering him as much as it did. It was probably just bothering him because it wasn't with Remus, of course that was it. Harry had the most wild idea to go and see what Sirius was up to in the great hall. He would only be going to see the legendary Black man in action, just to gain a bit of wisdom that's all. So Harry got up and followed his heart…err his gut.

(Scene Break)

The hall looked beautiful. Harry meant to just peek in through the door, but no one had arrived yet so he decided to take a look around for a bit. The sky was dark, with a million tiny stars twinkling and winking at the lone table set for two below. Candles were floating everywhere. Harry had to maneuver his way around them, but the effect was stunning. Whatever girl was coming here tonight, she was getting her money's worth.

"What are you doing here?" Harry turned around and his breath caught in his throat. Sirius was wearing a dark red silk shirt that fit loosely around him, yet still seemed to show off his physique. Matched with black leather pants, he managed to look sexy and sophisticated at the same time. Harry didn't know what it was, but Sirius' eyes seemed bigger somehow, more defined. He thought it may have been eye liner or something but Sirius didn't dress up that much for someone, girls always flocked even if he was wearing nothing…especially if he was wearing nothing.

"I…I'm sorry. James mentioned you had a date tonight and that you set up the great hall and I wanted to see it and I-

"Yes I do have a date tonight," Sirius grinned. "But I was supposed to pick you up in a ½ hour. I wanted to surprise you, I guess that didn't really work out."

"…Huh?" Harry said dumbly

"Interesting outfit choice though, can't say I'm complaining." Harry looked down and remembered for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Sirius! I have the food you wanted! Now who is this girl you're taking all this trouble to impress?" The two boys turned around to see Peter enter the great hall.

"Thanks Pete, I-

Sirius never got to finish his sentence, because Harry had tackled Peter to the ground.

**A/N haha Cliffy! Ok, review! This story is only as good as it's reviewers. Honestly….I only update if I think people are reading…which means you need to review**


	6. The not so perfect date Part 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters!**

**Did you guys know JK Rowling is auctioning off the Black family tree in London** **for charity? I wish I had it…**

**Reviews:**

**Serpents Faith: So…you like the story? Lol yes I imagine he would look rather fine in liner lol.**

**Loonyluna9: Aww that's so nice! Thank you so much!**

**Alvit: Thanks for the review. I hope you continue to read.**

**Looneyli: Thank you! I hope the story meets your expectations**

**Hittocerebattosai: grins Leaping tackles are fun…**

**The Gryffindor Drummer: Thanks! I'm glad you're still reading.**

**Siggy19: umm OMG no one should ever joke about something like that…Peter is not worthy for lust of any kind lol. Thanks for the review, sorry I took so long to update.**

**Little Elflet: That is a good point, I wonder how I am going to get everything to work out…hmm maybe I should've thought this through…**

**Lil'hp fan124: lol yeah I kinda almost feel a slight amount for Peter's confusion…but not really.**

**Ilana: Did I ever email you? I really cannot remember. If I didn't please tell me so I can get right on that. Thanks for staying with it though.**

**Siri's lil Moony: you are such a loser Nikki…That's all the shout out you deserve lol.**

**Actually everyone should thank this girl above because if it wasn't for her pestering me all the time I would never update.**

_**The reviewer of the chap is…loonyluna9 because I love compliments and she (she?) was just full of them. Thank you loonyluna9, you win a hamburger bun with no hamburger inside (a twisted form of torture)**_

**Thanks for being patient people, here's the chap! **

"You piece of scum!" Harry snarled, using his elbow to block off the path or air to Peter's lungs.

"Sirius!" Peter squeaked, flailing his arms. Sirius wasn't listening though; he was a bit distracted by the bulging muscles of Harry's back as he fought to keep Peter down.

"Sirius!" Peter squeaked again, his face beginning to change the loveliest shade of blue.

"Hmm?" Sirius murmured. His eyes had begun to travel down Harry's back onto other desirable parts of him.

"Help!" Peter squawked "James has gone bonkers!"

"Oh? Oh!" Sirius finally came to his senses and tried to pry Harry off of Peter.

"Harry! Harry stop!" Sirius shouted, trying to restrain him.

"I'll kill him!" Harry shrieked "Where is my wand!" Sirius finally managed to pull Harry off of Peter and restrain him.

"Breath Harry, inhaling and exhaling that's the key, oxygen is your friend," Sirius soothed while Peter scrambled to his feet.

"That's not James!" Peter gaped. "But…he looks so much like him! Who…who is that?"

"His name is Harry," Sirius said calmly. "He is James's…cousin."

"His cousin?" Peter asked.

"Yes, he came to visit James for a while. Special permission and all that."

"Why did he attack me?" Peter demanded.

"Something I would like to know," Sirius muttered. Harry snarled at Peter and Sirius started rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"Pete maybe it's better if you just leave for now."

"Leave?" Peter said, emitting a high pitched laugh. "I think I deserve to know why he attacked me!"

"Wanna stick around to be attacked again?" Harry growled, trying again to leap at him.

"Oh no no no," Sirius said, tightening his hold on Harry's shoulders. "Relax Harry, you wouldn't want to get thrown in Azkaban for murder." Harry looked shocked for a moment before bursting into little spurts of giggles. Both Peter and Sirius gaped at him while Harry tried but failed to gain control.

"Pete, why don't you leave Harry and me alone for a while," Sirius said a bit unsurely.

"No way!" Peter protested. "I ain't about to leave you alone with a mad man like that, besides, I wanna know why he attacked me!"

"Pete it's fine-

"No way Sirius!"

"Peter!" Sirius roared, causing Peter to flinch a bit. "I've got it covered." Peter hesitated a moment before scampering out of the room.

"So, let's eat!" Harry suggested, making his way over to the table.

"Not so fast," Sirius said pressing on his shoulder to secure him in place. "What was all that about?"

"All what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know, you flying tackling one of my best mates."

"You don't trust him," Harry countered.

"Of course I do, he's a marauder."

"No you don't! You told Him I was James' cousin!" Harry reminded him. "He is the only one who doesn't know the truth, why do you think that is?"

"I…I don't know," said Sirius.

"Well I do, it's because something in your gut is telling you not to trust him. Listen to it Sirius, because do you know what good old Wormtail ends up doing? You mate over there ends up betraying-

"Harry Potter?" A calm voice came from the doorway. Both Harry and Sirius turned around to see a young Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Professor!" Both Harry and Sirius said at the same time.

"This is Harry," Sirius said quickly, putting on his most charming and charismatic smile. "He is James' cousin."

"So I see," Dumbledore smiled. "A striking resemblance don't you think?"

"Eerie," Sirius agreed. "Although there are a few unique differences."

"Agreed," Dumbledore muttered, studying Harry intently. "Harry might I see you in my office for a few moments?"

"How did you know his name?" Sirius asked.

"There isn't much that goes on in this school that I do not know about Mr. Black." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well could he come up a little later Professor?" Sirius pleaded, "We were kinda in the middle of something here."

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore said sternly. "You know my policy about students dating in Hogwarts."

"As long as you don't see it, hear it, and virtually know nothing about it it's ok." Harry finished, grinning. There was an awkward silence before Dumbledore coughed uncomfortably.

"Well," he said, "Good to know you've already prepped young Harry on our rules Mr. Black. Harry, I'll be waiting outside as you two finish up." Dumbledore winked before making his way out of the room.

"That was odd…even for him," Sirius laughed.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I mean I know you went through a lot of trouble to set all this up."

"Nah don't worry about it. It was worth it just to see you tackle Peter," Sirius laughed.

"About that," Harry started.

"Mr. Potter, if you'd please," Dumbledore's voice called.

"We'll talk later," Sirius whispered. "In the room, tonight, in my bed."

"I can't," Harry whispered, knowing what was implied.

"You can," Sirius encouraged, tracing the well defined muscles of Harry's chest. "It's not that hard.

"You don't understand," Harry shivered, trying his best to twist away. "Sirius let go."

"I don't want to," Sirius said, bending down to give Harry a searing kiss. Harry groaned into his mouth, surrendering for just a moment as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, digging his fingers into his hair.

"I'll see you tonight," Sirius whispered when the two finally pulled apart. Harry looked at him for a moment before turning to leave.

**(Back In the Gryffindor Common Room) **

James entered his dormitory and was met with the sight of Remus miserably biting the heads off chocolate frogs.

"What is wrong my homosexual companion is it that time of the month again?" James grinned.

"That's not funny mate," Remus scowled.

"Yeah it is, because you see you change into a werewolf once a month, and I'm insulting your masculinity."

"Yes I caught that James," Remus rolled his eyes.

"So," James said, plopping down next to him. "What is wrong my dear Moony?"

"It's Sirius," Remus sighed.

"Yes, the love of your life." James confirmed.

"He's on a date."

"Yes he does that often."

"With Harry," Remus said miserably.

"Yes he's particularly fond of WHAT!" James screamed, jumping up. "Sirius, my best mate is on a date with my son!"

"Looks like it," Remus complained.

"But…but…he's his godfather, that's like incest!" James all but screeched.

"Exactly what I said," Remus muttered.

"I'll kill him," James roared. "I'll bloody kill him!"

**(Back in Dumbledore's Office)**

"You arrived here a day ago did you not Harry?" Dumbledore asked once they had settled into his office.

"Yes," Harry said his voice barely above a whisper. He always felt comfortable in Dumbledore's office, it had changed little over the years, but this time Harry had something to hide.

"I had a visitor today," Dumbledore continued. "He let me know you were here."

"Really sir?" Harry wondered if perhaps Remus told Dumbledore an excuse. It would be just like him to be level headed and take care of all the loose ties.

"Yes, Harry I have a question for you."

"Ok, ask away," Harry replied uncertainly.

"Does my beard really get that white in the future?"

"…What?" Harry asked, vastly confused.

"My visitor happened to be me. It was actually quite bizarre." Dumbledore mused.

"Then you can send me back?" Harry asked. "I mean if future Dumbledore could come back here to talk to you then-

"That is where you are wrong Harry. I do not have the power to send you back. My future self contacted me, but even he did not have the power to come back here."

"Then how do I get home?" Harry asked, immensely distressed.

"Alas, this I do not know, but I assure you I will be working on it." Dumbledore winked. "Until then you will just have to assume the identity of James' cousin as you already have begun to. Who may I ask knows the truth?"

"Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily," Harry answered.

"Then you may have already began to change the future." Dumbledore sighed. "Listen to me Harry, you cannot reveal more of the future then you have to. You could change things drastically; to the point you may never even be born."

"But surely sir there are some things that are better changed, some details better revealed," Harry said earnestly.

"No! There are not!" Dumbledore said urgently. "You cannot risk changing anything Harry, you mustn't disrupt the balance!"

"But-

"No!" Dumbeldore said firmly. Harry was silent for a moment before nodding. He trusted Dumbledore with his life, he knew he shouldn't aggravate him.

**(Back in the Great Hall) **

"SIRIUS BLACK!" James roared as he flew into the great hall.

"James Potter," Sirius said back. He was sitting alone at the table picking at the food left over from his almost date.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HARRY!" James screamed, looking as if he was ready to knock Sirius off his chair.

"How should I know?" Sirius asked, popping a cheery into his mouth.

"Remus said you were on a date with him!" James accused. Sirius practically choked ok his cherry.

"Remus said what?" he sputtered.

"He said that you were on a date with Harry!" James accused again.

'_I'll kill him!'_ Sirius thought.

"Well as you can see I'm alone," Sirius said instead.

"Yes, why are you alone?" James asked suspiciously.

"Well you know how frustrated been lately with the ladies,"

"Mmhmm," James said, still a bit suspiciously but taking a seat.

"Well I went for this goody goody girl, you know the type. Prefect, destined to be head girl blah blah blah."

"Unusual but I did say you needed a change," James agreed.

"Yeah well I went to all this trouble and I still didn't get into her pants," Sirius complained. "In fact she left to finish her potions essay."

James rolled his eyes, "Tough break mate."

"Did you seriously think I was here with Harry?" Sirius asked, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, sorry bout that. Remus must've gotten it mixed up."

"Must have," Sirius muttered. He decided he and Remus needed to have a little talk.

**Ooooh Review!**


	7. The love of two

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Riseofafallenangel: Yeah that Sirius Black is as smooth as butter. Love your name btw…**

**Brightsidetolife: Don't hold your breath…actually idk I kinda make this up as I go along…**

**Serpents Faith: I really like the word wicked…whoa sorry that was a bit of ADD kicking in, anyway glad you liked it, yes that was some quick thinking on Sirius part!**

**Looneyli: Ask and ye shall receive**

**Shadow315: omg omg threesome drools hmm that actually gives me an idea…that's interesting…very interesting…thanks!**

**Hittocerebattosai- haha yeah, oh well that's the price of love (which happens to be the name of another fic of mine which is a Lord of the Rings slash) umm I'm not advertising my other fics not at all….**

**Loonyluna9: omg OMG you actually saw I dedicated the chapter to you! YES! God you are the only person to actually react to when I dedicate the chapter! I should dedicate them all to you. But alas…I cannot. Haha I love random silliness in reviews. Anyway, I'll try to top myself but idk how I even made it this far lmao.**

**WitchVela: Yeah James is not a force to be reckoned with. Thanx for the review!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer: aww you think it's funny? Yay…**

**Imakeeper: imachaser! Haha just making a corny joke there….. anyway lol thanx a lot! I'll try to keep the juice flowing.**

**Lil'hp** **fan124: lol yeah James could totally take Sirius…wow that would be hot…**

_The reviewer of the chapter award goes to Shadow315! Thanx so much for the suggestion that just put a million dirty thoughts into my mind, as an award you get a double stuffed oreo! Heh I'm eating them right now and I don't feel very creative so you get gypped lol._

**OK WARNING The rating of this story has gone up because of this chapter.**

Chapter:

"Remus Lupin!" Sirius roared blowing his way into the dorm room the next day Remus was the only boy there, reading his book, trying to get his mind off of other things.

"Sirius!" Remus jumped half way out of his skin. He lowered his eyes, from the tone of voice Sirius was using it didn't seem like his temper had died down any since their last encounter.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Remus!" Sirius exclaimed. "You told james you TOLD JAMES!"

"I well I…" Remus stuttered.

"I cannot even believe you Remus!" Sirius exclaimed once again. "What were you thinking!"

"I was…I was just…"

"You were just what Remus?" Sirius asked forcefully. "Trying to ruin my chances with someone I really like?"

"Of course I wasn't!" said in shock, "Sirius why would I ever do something like that to you?"

"I don't know!" Sirius said in frustration. "I was so excited about this, and I had Harry _locked_ he was giving me bedroom eyes Remus you shoulda seen it! Until I almost got my face torn off by an enraged Mr. Potter."

"James discovered you?" Remus said almost hopefully.

"No thank god," Sirius said as he flopped on the bed beside Remus. "Harry had just stepped out when James ran in."

"Oh…well that's good." Remus hugged his pillow tightly.

"Remus why did you tell James?" Sirius asked his anger dissipating.

"I don't know," Remus shrugged. "I was still mad I guess."

"Why were you mad?" Sirius demanded "You were the one telling me who I can and cannot date!"

"Because you can't date Harry!" Remus exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"You just can't!"

"You don't even have a reason!" Sirius exploded.

"Other then the fact he's James' son!" Remus shouted as well.

"That excuse is getting old Remus, besides James hardly knows him! He won't mind if I talk to him about it!"

"You cannot do this Sirius!" Remus said desperately.

"Why Remus! Why why WHY!" Sirius shouted.

Remus couldn't take it anymore. The fire in Sirius' eyes as he shouted consumed him. So He gave Sirius the only reason that mattered to him and kissed him. Sirius was shocked for a moment but the heat of their argument and his temper went straight to his loins. He fisted Remus' hair and forced his tongue into his mouth. Remus gasped in surprise allowing Sirius to take full advantage. Their tongues dueled in passion, each fighting for control until Remus finally subdued and allowed Sirius his freedom to rule. Sirius shrugged off his shirt quickly, never breaking contact with Remus' lips. He then set to work on Remus' shirt, neither of them noticing the visitor in the doorway.

(Scene Break)

Harry felt his mouth drop open in wonderment. He was witnessing Sirius and Remus intimately, probably their first time. This wasn't Harry's first time however. He often watched Sirius and Remus when they were unawares. That was actually when he first started wondering is perhaps he was gay as well seeing as how he got instantly hard at the sight, and now was no different. Sirius and Remus made having sex and even making love more then that…they made it art. The two bodies entangles, naked chests pressing together, glittering with sweat. Harry Watched as Sirius ravished Remus' chest until his nipples had pebbled into two tight nubs. Harry sighed in appreciation, trying to ignore the other emotion he was feeling. Sirius and Remus created perfection. Remus loved someone taking control of him and Sirius got off on being in charge, they balanced each other. Harry had always appreciated the two men but had never felt the jealousy that was not stirring in his heart. The only time he even felt a slight twinge of it, it was only because he wished so badly to share that type of relationship with someone, but now jealousy was blooming dark and greedy, jealousy of Remus. All the jealousy in the world couldn't have made it less exciting though. Harry subconsciously slid his hands down the front of his breeches as he stared at the two with obvious enjoyment.

"We have a visitor," Came a rough voice. Harry's head jerked up at the sound of Sirius' voice. Sirius and Remus had parted, both boys panting with the pain of their denied release as much as because of what they had just been doing.

"I..I'm sorry," Harry said, scrambling up.

"Don't be sorry," Sirius said, his eyes glittering with a strange light.

"A little privacy would be nice though," Remus muttered, eyeing the bulge in Harry's breeches.

"Now now Remus don't jump to conclusions so rashly, we could have a lot of fun with Harry here." Sirius grinned. Harry and Remus both widened their eyes at this.

"What?" Remus whispered.

"Come here Harry," Sirius said softly, smoothly. Harry felt entranced by the sound and felt himself moving towards the two. "Now how could I possibly persuade you to join us Harry?"

"I…I can't I'm sorry I shouldn't have intruded." Harry stuttered.

"Nonsense," Sirius reassured him. The power over the two young boys Sirius could feel growing was making him drunk. "Remus," Remus' head snapped up at the sound of his name. "Remus what do you suggest?"

"What?" Remus whispered again.

"What do you suggest we do to make Harry a little more comfortable?" Remus stared at him a moment before shrugging and turning away.

"I don't know."

"Come on Remus surely you can think of something," Sirius purred into his ear. "What would you like me to do if it was you?"

Remus couldn't resist it; the timber of Sirius' voice was too much of an assault on his ears.

"You would…you could bite him," Remus suggested timidly. Sirius grinned and did just that, he bit Harry's neck, his ear lobe, he slowly removed his shirt and it the rosy pebbled nipple, dragging it away from the rest of the skin.

"What else?" Sirius softly encouraged.

"Suck him…no not there yet, just suckle parts of his chest, leave your mark." Remus sighed breathily; his eyes closed imagining it was him. Sirius followed his instructions carefully, eliciting soft moans from Harry who was instantly subdued under the skillful ministrations of Sirius' tongue.

"Seems you've given this a lot of thought," Sirius murmured. "Perhaps I should mark you too, because right now you are both my property." Sirius slid over to Remus and lowered him gently to the bed where he began marking his property. In a trance, Harry crawled over and began ravaging Sirius back with everything he had in him, teeth, tongue, nails, everything. It was like a dam had burst and all this longing for Sirius Harry never even knew he had came bursting forward. The only problem was Remus. Harry could certainly enjoy this of course, Remus was an extremely attractive man and Harry has had his fair share of fantasies about him as well, but Remus didn't seem too keen on sharing Sirius, and Harry didn't want to screw things up between them forever.

Sirius started to take off Remus' pants and boxers all at once. "Beautiful," he murmured once Remus' entire body was exposed. "Don't you agree Harry?"

Harry swallowed dryly and nodded. Remus was beautiful, but like a poisonous flower. He was glaring daggers at Harry, as if daring him to try to do better.

"Touch him," Sirius demanded to Harry, "hold him." Harry crept over behind Remus and wound his arms around him, stroking his chest. Remus' head fell back onto Harry's shoulder as Sirius' tongue flicked out like a snakes, tasting the glistening moisture at the tip of Remus' cock. Harry held on to Remus' trembling body tightly as Sirius gave him sweet release. Sirius swallowed all of what was purely Remus greedily taking every last drop for his own. Remus slumped down on the bed, spent for the moment and at last it was Harry's turn. Sirius got out a vile of oil, slipping one, two, three fingers into Harry's opening to prepare him. Fingers brushed lightly over the pleasure spot deep inside and Harry jumped and buckled beneath him.

"Relax for me love," Sirius whispered, cradling Harry's sac comfortingly.

"I…I won't be able to take it in," Harry groaned.

"Shh, you will," Sirius soothed as he took out the fingers and instantly replaced them with his own throbbing member. He was about to start stroking Harry to give him release as well when he noticed Remus' member which had instantly jumped to life again at the sight of the two.

"Well that was quick," Sirius grinned, "Come here."

Remus crawled over to them and Sirius tried his best to position Remus under Harry.

"I…I can't," Harry panted. "He's too tight…he wasn't properly prepared."

"I'll take care of it," Sirius panted back. "Shhh Remus it's alright, it's ok." Remus relaxed a bit at the sound of Sirius' voice and Harry was able to slip about half way into him.

"More," Harry grunted, talking about the thrusts as well as Sirius relaxing Remus.

"It's alright Remus, it's alright love." Sirius soothed.

That is how they were taken, how all three of them lost their virginity (well that type of virginity at least) With Sirius driving into Harry, whispering Remus' name.

**What do you think? Too much? Not enough? More sex or just stick to angst and fluff? Lemme know!**


End file.
